Jaune's Quest
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune Arc plays video games for the internet, one day he bumps into an online friend, and his life only spirals further down a rabbit hole. (Gamer(Kinda))


"I like the truth. It's why I never lie. To myself, that is. Half the things I tell anyone else are lies.

The reason is simple really, I don't want to tell the truth, when you tell someone the truth, a lot of things happen.

Some could be good, or some could be bad.

But if you word your lies right, nothing bad happens. Well, nothing you can't deal with more lies.

Many things come into play when dealing with telling lies or the truth. You could partially lie, where it isn't technically wrong, or you could partially tell the truth, by omitting facts you change the context of something. And feelings or opinions and standards show themselves, if many people agree on an opinion it becomes a fact.

Some lies aren't lies to the people who believe them, yet. A truth found out to be false turns into a lie. Duh.

If you trust someone you fall for their lies. if you don't trust someone you won't believe them when they tell you the truth.

When trusting someone you believe everything they tell you, be it the truth or a lie. When not trusting them you won't believe anything they say.

In the end, you risk more trusting someone with the truth, then you will giving lies to liars, because truth tellers will spread your lies, liars will spread their own lies, and only you would know the truth.

Of course, you also end up isolating yourself from everyone else, and then people call you crazy and paranoid, but so what? At least I'm honest.

Unlike the other liars of my world, I do what I want to, because I want to, not because of what other people think, not because I secretly expect something.

I'm an honest liar, I only lie to serve my own purposes, not to spare people's feelings or appease others, and I'll never lie to myself about it.

Isolation, paranoia, self-serving, apparent apathy and lack of empathy. Those are all unhealthy, but again, so what?

We are all going to die someday, why shouldn't I enjoy living while I'm alive?

I'll live outside your morals and beliefs, I won't bend myself to your whims, your feeble expectations can't hold me. I am Jaune Arc! And I make my own choices!

 _ **[You chose {Option C}.**_

 _ **Ecru's face twisted into a smirk, he leaned back in his chair and said. "Your Mom."**_

 _ **Detective Maya, kept a serious expression on her face. "This isn't a game. Tell me, what were you doing in the crime scene?"**_

 _ **{Option A- Confess.}**_

 _ **{Option B- Lie.}**_

 _{Option C- Snark.}_

 _ **{Option D- Remain silent.}**_

 _ **Which will you choose?]**_

"Aw man, that's bogus."

Jaune looked contemplatedly at his computer screen, then at his camera.

"Okay, this Route sucks, it's 3:34, and Sepia wants me up at noon, after that Jaiden is taking me shopping for groceries... I think I could finish another Route."

Jaune reloads the game from the moment his character met the victim.

"Okay, this time I'm going to needlessly harass her, I think I heard rumors about her locking the door, before the 'mystery perp' gets there." He tells his camera.

{Line Break.}

"...ne! Jaune!"

 _"Jaune! Run! Get away!"_

"Jaune!"

 _"-we're going to be fine."_

"Jaune!"

 _"I love you~ Do you love me J-"_

"-aune!"

A mop of blonde hair lays next to a laptop, it moves as a voice saying his name works in rhythm with a banging on his door.

"I'm up! Sepia! Stop already!" Jaune shouted, while wiping his eyes of any evidence of remembering that Vacation.

"You were supposed to be 'up' two hours ago!" Sepia shouted back.

"Well, I wasn't! And It happened! Stop dwelling on it!"

"...Just ...Just come down for lunch, okay? We need to have a talk."

Jaune faintly placed that tone as sad. Sad and troubled.

 _'Great, more work. Sad people are such a hassle.'_

"I was going to anyways, I _do_ need food."

"..." The sound of retreating footsteps could be heard from Jaune's room.

He looked back at his laptop, then after some final edits, he uploaded the video he made last night.

He showered in his own bathroom, got dressed in blue jeans, a orange long-sleeved shirt and his Pumpkins Pete's hoodie.

After looking in his mirrors, he felt like vomiting over how much he looks like _her_. He wanted to rip off his clothes, it was _her_ fault for dressing like him, he wanted to skin himself over how his matches _hers_ , he wanted to boil the blood he shares with _her_. But he didn't.

His number one reason, was that it served as a reminder, every time he saw himself, he would see her, he would remember how and why _she_ ended up that way _she_ did. And he would remember, he forgot _her_ , he doesn't even remember _her_ name. Only his and _her_ actions.

 _'It's a shame_ she _was a psycho,_ she _was hot, maybe still is, no one actually found_ her _whole body. And it's a shame, past me_ _was stupid enough to cause everything, and it's a fucking shame this body won't forget it.'_

His second reason, was simply because, unlike his body, he didn't mind.

 _'Maybe I should rather thank_ her _, for culling this family, sure, my actions led to that outcome, but legally I did nothing wrong, and better yet, I got to reap the rewards.'_

Jaune finished preparing, and walked to his door.

 _'Everything is great now, all those things are true, but_ she _still scares me. I hate trauma,_ she _scared me, so I'm still scared. It's so stupid, why does it matter? Just get over it Jaune.'_

 **[Quest 'A Golden Drunk' Received.]**

 **[Go To 'The Club.']**

Oh, yeah. Did he forget to mention, he hallucinates little boxes every now and then.


End file.
